Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 15
Mari. Mari. Mari...- Chłopak mówił to szturchając ramię dziewczyny. W końcu ta leniwie otworzyła powieki, nadal była zaspana, więc obraz miała chwilowo nie wyostrzony. Toteż w pierwszej chwili nie poznała chłopaka, natychmiast odskoczyła z bijącym jak dzwon sercem. Chłopak zaśmiał się. -Fajnie mnie tak straszyć?! -Przecież mówiłem, że zgotuję ci pobudkę. -Spodziewałam się czegoś innego.- Mruknęła dziewczyna. Ten spojrzał się na nią i zamrugał kilkakrotnie oczami. Na jego usta wpłynął chytry uśmieszek, a w oczach pojawiły się iskierki. -Och, naprawdę? Może spodziewałaś się czegoś takiego?- Przysunął się, po czym złożył na jej miękkich ustach pocałunek. Gdy skończył, nastolatka cicho się zaśmiała i wstała z łóżka, by wybrać ubranie. Zapomniała jednak, że ma na sobie dość....hmmm....skąpą piżamę. Nastolatek patrzył się na nią, a jego buzia otworzyła się. Do Marinette podleciała, rozbudzona już Tikki. -Mari. Spójrz na to w co jesteś ubrana.- Szepnęło stworzonko. Dziewczyna zwróciła swój wzrok w dół i momentalnie się zarumieniła. -I na co się patrzysz, zboczeńcu jeden?!- Blondyn potrząsnął głową i zamknął buzię. -Na moją dziewczynę w bardzo fajnym ciuszku. -Zamknij oczy.- Rozkazała wyprowadzona z równowagi dziewczyna. -A jeśli nie, to co? -To nie pocałuję cię dziś.- Chłopak zakrył oczy dłóńmi, a ta poszła wybrać w co się dziś ubierze. Blondyn nie mogąc się powstrzymać uchylił palce i zaśmiał się cicho, gdy dziewczyna szła do łazienki. -Plagg, czy zechcesz pomóc mi się wyszykować? -Dobrze, Mari, ale dasz biały serek? -Oczywiście.- Kwami wleciało z dziewczyną i Tikki do łazienki. -Hej, to nie fair. Czemu ja nie mogę?- Odparł naburmuszony chłopak. Z łazienki wyleciała Tikki. -Wiesz, Plagg jest Kwami, a ty chłopakiem Mari. Różnica jest duża. Poza tym będziesz mieć jeszcze okazję. Hihihi.- Blondyn wywrócił oczami, a stworzonko ponownie poleciało do swojej przyjaciółki. Po chwili z łazienki wyszła gotowa do wyjścia dziewczyna. Miała na sobie luźną bluzkę w stylu pompki, miała odcień pastelowego różu. Dalej miała jeansowe rurki, poprzecierane w okolicy ud. Na nogach kremowe sandały. Cały strój wykańczała złota biżuteria, lekki makijaż i rozpuszczone ciemne włosy. -I jak?- Spytała nastolatka przybierając pozę. -Wyglądasz cudnie, a teraz przepraszam My Lady, ale dziwne by było, gdybym zszedł z tobą ze schodów. Uprzednio nie wchodząc do mieszkania.- Wezwał Plagg'a i wyskoczył jako Czarny Kot przez okno dziewczyny. Po chwili zapukał do jej domu, już jako Adrien i poszli razem do szkoły. W innym miejscu. -Nie Chloé, Nie. Powiedziałam nie. Czy ty nie rozumiesz co mówię Chloé?! -Ale Victoriaaaa. Proszę.- Zawodziła wytapetowana blondynka. -Nie zanocuję u ciebię i nie pójdę z tobą na żadną imprezę. I tak wiem, że chodzi ci tylko o bilety na ten koncert w sobotę, których na pewno ode mnie nie dostaniesz. -Pff, nieprawda. Po prostu jesteś taka extra miła i w ogóle i chcę pobyć trochę z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, czyli z tobą.- Zielonooka jak to usłyszała, mało co nie wybuchła. Wzięła głęboki wdech i ignorując nastolatkę weszła do szkoły. Zauważyła swoich przyjaciół, więc posłała im błagalne spojrzenia. Marinette podeszła do niej i nim córka burmistrza się zorientowała, pociągnęła ją w stronę ich grona, wiedząc, że ta do nich nie podejdzie. -Dzięki Mariś. Nie wiem ile jeszcze bym wytrzymała. -Hahaha, nie ma sprawy. Tak w ogóle to czego chciała? -Huh? Aaaa. Niby chciała mnie gdzieś zabrać, ale jak poruszyła temat sobotniego koncertu. Wszystko stało się jasne jak słońce.- Przyjaciele zaśmiali się serdecznie i ruszyli do klasy na lekcje. Była to historia literatury francuskiej, która o dziwo, minęła im dość szybko. Później mieli chemię, matematykę, plastykę, biologię, a wreszcie w-f. Alya, Victoria i Marinette poszły do damskiej przebieralni, natomiast Nino i Adrien do męskiej. Po chwili wyszli na boisko i zaczeli rozgrzewkę. Fiołkowooka i blondyn co chwila wysyłali sobię uśmieszki i spojrzenia. Zaczęli grać w piłkę nożną, Alya i Marinette chciały się wycofać, jednak nie pozwolono im na to, dlatego ze spuszczonymi głowami zajęły swoje pozycję na obronie. Zielonooka natomiast bardzo się cieszyła, ponieważ mogła wykazać się swoją sprawnością fizyczną. Żąglowała piłką, kopała i robiła najróżniejsze salta, wprowadzając swoich rówieśników w zachwyt. Na ciemno-włosą nacierał Nino z piłką, byli w przeciwnej drużynie, toteż była zmuszona zareagować, zrobiła szybki wślizg i wytrąciła chłopakowi piłkę, po czym podała Kim'owi, z którym grała. -Ej, Mari! Uważaj na mojego chłopaka!- Wykrzyknęła okularnica z lekkim rozbawieniem. -Sorki Alya, musiałam!- Odkrzyknęła nastolatka. W krótce z powodu temperatury panującej na dworzu męska część klasy pozdejmowała koszulki, co nie obeszło się bez pisku dziewczyn. Fiołkowooka patrzyła się na swojego ukochanego, przez co nie zauważyła pędzącej z dużą prędkością w jej stronę piłki. Victoria widząc to, zareagowała natychmiast, powalając dziewczynę na ziemię. -Marinette, co z tobą?! Powinnaś bardziej uważać!- Nastolatka jednak nie słuchała blondynki i z rozmarzonym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w dal, podobnie jak niektóre z dziewczyn. -Jestem w niebie...zakochałam się.- Wypowiedziała chwytając się za miejsce, gdzie było serce. -No co ty nie powiesz?- Wycharczała ironicznie wokalistka, przewracając przy okazji oczami.- Proszę pana...albo chłopaki założą koszulki, albo dziewczyny pójdą do szatni, bo jeśli wszystkie są w takim stanie co Mari, to kontaktowanie się z nimi jest znacznie utrudnione!- Nauczyciel westchnął i rozkazał chłopakom, by założyli górne części garderoby. Reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie, ale nie dzień. Tuż po obiedzie, ktoś był we władaniu akumy. Nasi super bohaterowie ruszyli do akcji, walczyli z dziewczyną. W jej stroju przeważał brąz i zieleń, zamiast włosów miała korzenie, które oplatały rówież jej kończyny. Na rękach miała zielone, liściaste rękawiczki do przed ramion. Jej sukienka była z gałęzi, a gdzie nie gdzie prześwitały zielone jak młode pędy listki. -Jestem Etherna! Przyniosę memu panu, wasze Miracula, żałosne robaczki. Hahahaha.- Zaśmiała się przestępczyni, natomiast oni wpatrywali się w nią. -No przepraszam, ale czy my mamy walczyć z drzewem?!- Wykrzyknęła z oburzeniem lisiczka. -Nie gadaj, tylko walcz Volpina!- Gdy Biedronka to powiedziała, grupa bohaterów ruszyła do walki. Przeciwniczka zwinnie unikała ataków i ciosów. W końcu granatowo-włosej i blondynce udało się opleść kostki "drzewa". Mocno pociągnęły za swoją broń, sprawiając, że opętana dziewczyna się wywróciła, a na nią wskoczyła lisiczka. -To już twój koniec!- Wykrzyknęła z determinacją dziewczyna, jej wróg tylko się zaśmiał i zrobił ruch nadgarstkiem, po czym przemówił łagodnym głosem. -Ależ Volpino, jesteś zwierzęciem gaju leśnego. Czy nie powinnaś walczyć po stronie Pani Lasu?- Bohaterka otworzyła szeroko oczy, a te zaszły mgłą. Wpatrywała się tępo w dal, nie mogąc nic zrobić. W jej umyśle toczyła się bitwa, od której zależał jej los. Otworzyła swoje oczy, w okół panowała ciemność. Po chwili znikąd zaczęły oplatać ją korzenie, nim całkowicie to zrobiły usłyszała słowa wypowiedziane delikatnym głosem, jednak kryła się w nich niewyobrażalna złość i jad: Będziesz posłuszna swojej pani. Volpina wstała z dziewczyny i pomogła jej wstać. -Hej! Co ty robisz?!- Wykrzyknęła zszokowana blondynka. Natomiast bohaterka spojrzała na nią z pogardą i uklękła przed, byłym wrogiem. -Dobrze, a teraz zacznij polować, lisiczko.- Na twarzy nastolatki pojawił się złowieszczy uśmiech i bez wachania ruszyła na Pszczołę. Przywołała swój łuk i strzeliła, raniąc dziewczynę w ramię. -Czarny Kocie, Pszczoło! Musimy uciekać! -Ale...- Zielonooka chciała zaprotestować jednak przeszkodziła jej w tym Biedronka, która pociągnęła ją za nadgarstek, tym samym chroniąc ją przed następnym atakiem. Wskoczyły na dach, a za nimi Kot, biegli, uciekając przed swoją przyjaciółką. Blondynka złapała się za rozcięte ramię, natomiast druga bohaterka zaczęła głośno myśleć. -Trzeba ją jakoś wybudzić z tego transu...tylko jak. Kiedy Czarny Kot był pod wpływem zaklęcia Mrocznego Amora, pocałowałam go i... -Chwila, chwila, moment...stop. Jak to mnie pocałowałaś?!- Zapytał zszokowany chłopak, a jego ukochana mimo sytuacji, w której się znajdowali zachichotała. -Normalnie, tak jak robię to teraz. Tylko wtedy zależało od tego moje życie. Musiałam się za tobą tyle nagonić, bo nie chciałeś buziaczka. Hahaha. -Wiesz co Biedronsiu? Żałuję, że uciekałem, ale możemy to dziś nadrobić, albo nawet zrobić coś lepszego.- Powiedział blondyn zabawnie poruszając brwiami. Jego partnerka wywróciła oczami. -Gołąbeczki! Mamy mały problem, więc pomiziacie się w domu!- Zielonooka w dalszym ciągu zaciskała dłoń na swoim ramieniu, które przez rozcięcie zaczęło krwawić. Zauważył to chłopak i przeskoczył swoje współpracowniczki, by być po drugiej stronie blondynki. -Pszczoła! Dobrze się czujesz? -Ta, jasne. Wytrzymam...może.- Ostatnie słowo dodała szeptem, tak, by nikt oprócz niej go nie usłyszał. Wtem odezwała się Biedronka. -Dobra, możemy spróbować z pocałunkiem. Tyle, że ani ja, ani wy się do tego nie nadajecie. -Widziałem jakim wzrokiem patrzyła na Nino.- Chłopak przypomniał sobie ich spotkanie z nim. -Ale Nino ma dziewczynę, więc nie ma szans. -Zadziała.- Powiedziała dziewczyna z Miraculum Pszczoły. -Skąd to...?- Biedronka nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo przerwała jej zagryzająca wargę z bólu nastolatka. -Nie ważne, zadziała. Zaufajcie mi.- W tym momencie, jakby na potwierdzenie jej słów, między nimi przeleciała strzała. Bohaterowie i goniąca ich lisiczka pokierowali się w stronę domu chłopaka. Trójka miała małą przewagę, dlatego zabrali nastolatka, by wypełnić swój plan w innym miejscu. Schowali się w ciemnym magazynie.- Nino, masz okazję stać się wcześniej bohaterem. Musisz pocałować Volpinę. Dam ci znak, kiedy masz wybiec. -A...ale Pszczoło... -Ja wiem, że masz dziewczynę, ale to nasza jedyna szansa.- Chwilę później w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się wspomniana bohaterka, zaczęła się rozglądać ze złowieszczym uśmiechem. -Gdzie jesteście robaczki? Lisiczka chciałaby was bliżej poznać, albo wasze wnętrzności.- Powiedziała to tak przesłodzonym głosem, że wszyscy się wzdrygneli. Biedronka dała znak blondynce, że czas wcielić JEJ plan w życie. Bez wachania zielonooka wyskoczyła i wylądowała kilka metrów przed Volpiną. -Pszczele Żądło!- Wyjęła swoje pałeczki, a jej złote włosy spadły kaskadą fal na plecy. Przedmioty wydłużyły się i zaczęła się walka. Po kilka fikołkach i akrobacjach, które nie były łatwe ze względu na wciąż krwawiące ramię, w końcu zrobiła szramę na ciele lisicy. Wtem wkroczyła Biedronka i Kot, zaś zielonooka wycofała się i zaczęła mocniej ściskać zranione ramie. Zauważyła, że dziewczyna w pomarańczowym stroju zrobiła się ospała, więc nakazała bohaterom się wycofać i Nino, by załatwił swoją część planu. Nastolatek podszedł do dziewczyny i łapiąc ją za nadgarstek, przyciągnął ją do siebię i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Dziewczyna zamrugała kilka razy, a po chwili powróciła do normalnego stanu. -N...nino?- Zdążyła tylko to wyszeptać nim zapadła w sen. Po chwili jej kostium zniknął, a oczom wszystkich ukazała się Alya. Bohaterowie i nastolatek byli zszokowani, no oprócz blondynki, ponieważ ta doskonale wiedziała kim jest dziewczyna. -C...co ty jej zrobiłaś?!- Biedronka była przerażona widząc nieprzytomną przyjaciółkę. -Spokojnie, będzie spać kilka minut i....ssssss.- Rana nastolatki zapiekła, obraz zaczął jej się rozmazywać przed oczami, a po chwili straciła przytomność. Jej zaciśnięta na ramieniu ręka osunęła się, była cała oblana szkarłatem, a z rozcięcia zaczęła się lać krwisto czerwona ciecz. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach